Tmnt- Raphael's fever
by Tori657
Summary: Raph is poisoned and isn't getting any better! his brothers are trying the hardest to help him, but the way he's acting and what he's doing isn't really helping! What will they do to help they sick brother?
1. Poisoned

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

It was Tuesday, early training day. Three turtles and a rat were meditating. The rat twitched and opened his eyes. '_one, two, three.' _he thought.

"Where is Raphael?" He asked.

"I think he's still asleep." Leonardo answered opening one eye to peek.

"Yes! It wasn't me this time to get in trouble." Cheered Michelangelo.

"RAPHEAL!" Master Splinter commanded. "It is Tuesday, early training, you know we do not sleep in today!

No reply.

"I'll get him." Donatello stood up.

"Sorry." Raph walked out of his room rubbing his head. He had one of the top rooms so everyone looked up.

He yawned. "I guess I'm not feeling so hot today, Master Spl…." Raph collapsed and fell down from the top floor to the next. Everyone was next to him in a second.

"Raph! Donnie, what happened?" Mikey was starting to panic.

"Help me take him to the couch." Donnie ordered.

They picked him up and set him gentle on the couch.

Don started to check his temperature and do other things to help.

"What's this?" Leo asked, pointing to something that was connected to Raphael's leg.

"I don't know." Donnie grabbed a pair of tweezers and gently got it out. "Watch Raph, I'm going to go analyze this in my lab."

The little bug squirmed as Donnie ran to his lab.

"Master, is he going to be ok?" Leo asked kneeling next to his brother.

"Only time will tell my son." Splinter replied.

Leo got up and came back with some water and a towel. He got the towel wet and put it on his younger brother's forehead.

Mikey sat next to Raph and watched.

Donnie ran out of his lab about ten minutes later.

Leo and Mikey jumped out of his way as he skidded next to Raphael. He gave him a shot in the arm.

"That should help a little" He said

"What was that thing?" Leo asked

"It was some type of mutant tick." He said "Except instead of just taking blood, like a normal tick, it also gives a large amount of poison."

Donnie started to check Raph for more and found three others.

"Where'd they all come from?" Mickey asked looking disgusted.

"Anywhere." Said Donnie

"Why are they just on Raph?" Leo asked

"I don't know, maybe they got in from a hole in his bedroom wall or something." Don replied "I'm going to go study these bugs some more and try to make a stronger antidote, but for now, guys, just let him rest, ok?" Don left and shut his lab door.

**Ill try to get the next one to you guys soon, comments are helpful :) Thanks**


	2. The dream

**hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! This chapter is longer and reveals how Raphael got that huge crack in his shell.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

Mikey paced back and forth in front of Donnie's lab.

Leo sat and watched him. "You're not doing any good to Raph doing that you know." They had moved Raphael into Donnie's lab.

"I know, but I'm worried!" Mikey didn't stop. Leo sighed. He was worried sick about Raph, but couldn't act the way he felt in front of his brothers. He had to be the leader. "Let's go to bed, it's really late."

"But Donnie might need help!" Mikey said

"Donatello should get some sleep too." Master Splinter had walked in. He opened his lab door and looked inside. "Mikey I told you not to bother me." Donnie looked very tired but was still busy studying and mixing chemicals.

"Donatello, it's time for sleep." Splinter said

Donnie looked up realizing it was his father. "Sorry master, I just have to finish this one thing for Raph before I go to bed." He poured something in a vial. Then smiled. "Got it." He turned and put the shot in Raphael. Raph groaned but went straight back to sleep.

His brothers sat down on the floor.

About five hours later, everyone was a sleep except for Leo. He watched his little brothers sleep. He felt so helpless. He sat at the end of Raph's bed watching and hoping for the best.

Raph groaned and Leo sprang to his side. "You'll be ok, Raph." Leo said. Raph opened his eyes.

"Leo, Leo what happened?" He asked starting to sit up but was pushed back down by his older brother.

"You're sick, now go to sleep, k"

"No, I can't be sick, I was perfectly healthy yesterday."

"It wasn't your fault. You were poisoned." Leo looked over at Don's lab table. "By that little bug."

Raph's eyes got big, and Leo suddenly regretted saying that. "UH! I hate bugs!" Raph started to sit up again.

"Raph its ok, they can't hurt you anymore, now just lie down!" Leo commanded

The commotion had woken up Mikey and Donnie.

"Raph!" Mikey was next to him and hugged him. "You're ok!"

"Mikey… Can't… breath!" Raph gasped. Mikey let go and laughed as his brother caught his breath.

"Raphael, you need to go back to sleep right now, you're not doing any better then you were this morning." Donnie said

"No, I'm fine." Raph hated getting special attention. I'm not sick. I promise

Donnie saw right through his brothers' lie

"Bed, now!" Don commanded

Raph looked to his other brothers for help. Leo stood with his arms crossed nodding his head agreeing with Donnie.

Mikey just shrugged. "Sorry bro, but I'll have to go with Donnie on this one."

"Ugh! Fine!" Raph glared at them all

The three brothers sighed glade Raph was willing to cooperate.

Raph woke up later that night; he looked over at his sleeping brothers and smiled. He stood up and suddenly got really dizzy and went to a wall for support.

He sighed and worked his way over to the lair door, he looked back. He just needed a break. A place to clear his head, and he left.

Leo squirmed in his sleep as his nightmare showed him what had happened in the past when he was very young.

"Come on 'eo!" encouraged his youngest brother Mickey

"You guys we can't leave the lair, Master Splinter said no!" Leo stayed firm on the ground and wouldn't budge.

"So what, Master Splinter won't know, and we're just looking around." Raph protested.

"Come on, Leo, haven't you ever wondered what's out there?" Don said curiously

"Nope, not going." Leo said folding his arms.

"Ok, fine, we'll go without you." Raph turned and started to walk out with his brothers.

Leo watched for a minute then started to squirm in the spot he was standing on. Finally he ran after his brothers. "Guys! Wait for me!"

"Alright, 'eo!" Mickey cheered.

They wondered around.

"Well, this is boring." Raph complained after about ten minutes.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! Look at all this cool stuff!" Donnie was running up to everything and examining it.

Mikey yawned. "Yeah, let's go home. I want to bet Raph's high score on our new video game."

Leo stopped. "Did you guys hear that?"

They all stopped and listened. "I don't hear anything." Mikey said.

"I heard it" Donnie said hiding behind Raph, "Maybe its Master Splinter coming to look for us. He's going to kill us!" Donnie sobbed.

They heard voices that were coming their way. "I don't think that Master Splinter." Leo said.

People turned the corner and stopped when they saw the young turtles.

"What the heck are those things?" The bigger man said.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna catch me one!" The scrawny one said.

They had cages and nets and other things with them. They were obviously hunters.

"I only wanted that big crock, but getting these things won't hurt now would it?" The bigger one said.

Raph and Leo stepped in front of their younger brothers.

"Go away!" Leo yelled.

"Would ya look at that! They talk too!" The scrawny yelped.

Raph glared at them.

"Feisty one ain't he?" The scrawny said grabbing Raph with the net.

"RAPHIE!" Mickey cried.

Raph did all he could to get out of the net, but nothing was working.

"Maybe we should knock him out so he'll be easy for us." The big one claimed.

"Great idea!"

Leo looked horrified as they through his brother to the wall. "Go get Master Splinter!" he cried to Mikey and Donnie. They both sprinted back the way they came without hesitation.

"Stop it!" Leo cried.

The two men looked at him. Enjoying his sorrow, they continued.

Finally they heard a crack as they threw the helpless turtle at a wall.

"Uh-oh!" The big one said.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled through tears.

The scrawny one picked up Raph. "Aw man, we cracked his shell!" There was a crack on the front of Raph's shell on his chest next to his shoulder.

"It don't matter, he will still be worth a fortune, won't he Sid?" The big one asked.

"Course he will, Willy, but you know what's worth more than him?" Asked Sid.

"Uhhhhhhh…."

"Two of them! You big dope!" Sid said impatiently.

They looked down at Leonardo, who hadn't moved after seeing what had happened to his brother.

"Leo!" Raph looked at him, "Go, I'll be ok! Run, hurry Leo!"

Leo just looked at him and shook his head slowly.

The two guys threw Raph into one of the cages that they were carrying.

"Aw gross, Sid!" the big one whined "He got blood one me"

"Grow up you block head! Grab the other one!"

Leo ran he started to cry but he kept running. He collided with Donnie, Donnie hugged him. Then looked around.

"Where's Raphie?" he asked.

Mikey ran up with Master Splinter.

"Where's Raphael?" Splinter asked

"They-y took hi-him!" Leo said between sobs.

Master Splinter ran and found the two man.

"What the heck is that thing?" Willy asked

"These sewers are crawling with all sorts of creatures!" Sid said

"I would advise you to give back my son!" Master Splinter glared at them.

"Finders keepers!" Sid said sticking his tongue.

"Hahaha, yeah!" Willy said delighted

Splinter went into fighting stance, then attacked.

The young turtle tots watched with excitement.

The men lay unconscious on the sewer floor when Splinter was finished with them.

He went to the carrier and opened it. He took out an unconscious Raph, and started walking home. "Come along my sons." He said cradling Raphael in his arms.

The turtle tots looked at each other and followed, knowing they'd be in trouble.

They got back to the lair and Master Splinter patched Raph up, while all the others watched.

When he was done, he sent his son's to bed. Then sat by Raphael.

The next morning, Leo was first to wake and came out of his room.

He found his father sitting next to the couch, where Raph slept, meditating.

"Sit." Leo followed orders and sat down.

"Explain yourself." Leo explained what had happened. Master Splinter listened carefully.

"Sounds like Raphael would risk his life for his brothers, yes?" Splinter asked

Leo broke down into tears. "I'm sorry master, I shouldn't have snuck off, I should be injured, not Raph!" He sobbed.

"What's done is done. Now we must let your brother rest. We will have all learned a new lesson from this experience. And Raphael will have to carry all of our burden." He looked at Raph's new scar he had gained.

Leo nodded and felt more tears fall down his face.

Leo woke up, remembering that dreadful day. He looked to where Raph was sleeping, to make sure he was ok, only to find he was gone.

**I'll post the next chapter soon! Comments are very helpful! Suggestions are helpful too.**

**hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Spike

**So sorry I haven't updated for a while! I'm dying for some of the stories I'm reading to get updated and forgot that I really needed to update my own! If your reading my other stories, updates will come soon for them too! I promise! Now please enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

Leo looked around, very panicked.

"Donnie, Mikey wake up!" He cried.

Donnie woke up with a start as for Mikey he opened his eyes slowly and yawned.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Don asked as Mikey stretched.

"Raph's gone." Leo gasped.

Mikey jumped up and started looking around.

"I should've known this would happen!" Donnie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked picking up Spike who had just trotted into the room.

"I mean," Donnie said annoyed. "He always does this, whenever his sick or injured."

Mikey smiled "O yeah, just like the time he found Spike." Mikey's smile faded remembering the day.

"It was after he was attacked by those two people." Mikey continued. Leo's eyes widen as he remembered the dream he had.

_~ FLASHBACK ~_

_Everyone had grown very protective over Raph after the attack. Raph hated this. He wished that things would just go back to normal._

_They helped him with everything. Even though he would push them away and try to do it on his own, they wouldn't stop. The first week was ok, when he was in really bad shape and couldn't really do anything, but after a while, it got annoying._

_Raph woke up one night to his brother Donnie._

_He was putting an extra blanket on him. "Sorry, you looked cold." Donnie said, smiling._

_Raph put on a fake smile for his little brother. "Thanks."_

_Donnie beamed and turned, glancing over his shoulder before leaving._

_Raph waited a little bit then threw the blankets off of him. He poked his head out of his bedroom door to make sure no one was awake. He tiptoed to the lair door and ran._

_The next morning a crying Mikey came up to Master Splinter._

_"What's wrong Michelangelo?" He asked_

_"R-R-Raph's G-one!" Pouted Mikey_

_Master Splinter looked at him in surprise. "We must find him."_

___After searching the whole lair for Raph they had decided he had left the lair and went into the sewer._

_Master Splinter had Leo hold onto his tail then had all the turtles hold hands so they wouldn't get separated._

* * *

_Raph trudged through the sewer not knowing where to go. _

_"Might as well go back home and let them baby me again." Raph thought._

_He suddenly heard a rustling noise and became very frightened. He put his hand on his plastron were his new crack was._

_He heard the rustle again. It sounded small. "Probably just a rat." Raph thought relaxing a bit._

_He peeped his head around the corner. On the ground was some old newspapers and underneath something was trying to get out from under them._

_Raph smiled and lifted off the soggy paper._

_He looked down and saw a very tiny turtle. He looked at it curiously. "Why is it so small?" he thought "It looks so much different from me and my brothers…"_

_He picked it up and it looked up at him and gave him, what looked like a smile._

_Raphael hugged the little turtle and started to run back to his home._

* * *

_Master Splinter heard the sound of feet sloshing through the water._

_"Stay back my sons, and be prepared." He warned._

_He watched as the shadowy figure came closer. He sighed when he realized it was his second oldest son, Raphael._

_"Mastwa Splinter!" he called smiling. Splinter went to his knees and hugged his son as he ran into his arms._

_"Where were you?" he asked irritated but lovingly._

_Raph ignored him. "Can I keep him?" Raphael held out the turtle arms length away for his father to see. "Pwease Mastwa Splinter?"_

_Splinter looked down at the small turtle, he sighed "You will have to take care of it."_

_"I will, I will!" Raph chanted._

_"Ok, what will you call him?" _

_Raph looked down at the turtle. "Spike."_

_"Why?" Leo asked looking around Splinter_

_"Cause my scar has spikes." Raph said putting one hand back onto his plastron._

_Donnie rolled his eyes._

_"It looks like a lightning bolt to me" Mikey said under his breath as the all went back to the lair._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

"We have to go find him, before he gets hurt!" Leo said. They all agreed and ran out of the lair.

* * *

Raph jumped from roof to roof, falling every now and then from dizziness.

He breathed heavy as he got up from falling again. He walked over and leaned against part of the building. He slide down and sat. Sleep overcoming him.

* * *

Leo sighed as he watched his little brother sleep.

"Let's get him home." He said as him and Donnie picked Raph up, trying not to disturb his sleep.

"Guys" Mikey said a bit terrified.

"What is it, Mikey?" Don asked

"Foot ninja." Mikey said pointing to a bunch of ninja who were jumping roof to roof, coming towards them.

**So hope you guys liked my story about Spike.**

**Reviews are helpful and usually make me feel good about my story and help me write more so comments are suggested!**

**:D**


	4. Bishop

**I know, I made you wait forever and all you get is this, I have to share a computer with all my family and only get it every now and then, But I promise, next chapter will be longer!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

Raph rolled over in his sleep. He heard the sounds of combat. _"Training, I'm gonna get in trouble with master Splinter if I'm late again."_

Raph stretched and suddenly regretted it. Every muscle in his body screamed. He opened his eyes slowing, scared that doing so would hurt too.

He watched as Mikey flew over him and hit a wall, but immediately got back up and started fighting again.

"We don't have time for this!" Leo yelled taking out two more foot ninjas.

Raph slowly sat up wincing at the pain. _"I thought I was sick, not injured." _Raph thought.

Don looked over his shoulder and realized Raphael was awake. With his boa staff, he pushed the ninja he was fighting off the roof and ran over to his brother.

He put his hand on Raph, obviously in doctor mood. "You ok?"

Raph coughed. "I guess" He didn't want his brother to worry that in reality he felt like he had just been ran over by a bus.

Don looked at him with doubtful eyes. "Ok, well let's get you home." Don said helping Raph get onto his feet. "Leo," Donnie called. Leo looked over and his eyes rested on Raph.

"Fall back" Leo order.

"Fall back? But I haven't gotten to bust any heads yet!" Raph argued weakly.

Leo ignored him and threw down a smoke bomb. Raph felt himself being led away from the fight and into the sewers.

The sewer lid closed.

"Raph what were you thinking running off like that?" Leo asked? "Making us worry ourselves sick?"

Raph's eyesight starting getting blurry and he started to sway a little.

"You were lucky we found you when we did! Who knows what the foot could have done to you! We probably would have never seen you again!" Leo continued

Leo's voice started getting messed up. Raph felt the poison course through his body._ "Is he lecturing me? _He thought. _"It doesn't matter, I can't tell anyways." _

"You seriously just need too…Raph? Raph are you even listening to me?" Leo anger at his brother grew, he was about to tell him off some more when he realized that his brother was swaying. "Raph, you ok?" Leo asked.

Raph started to fall and Mikey grabbed him right before he hit the floor. "Don! What happened?" Mikey asked he looked up at Donnie with his baby blue puppy dog eyes. They were filled with worry.

"We need to get him home, his fever is worsening! I need to get the correct antidote for the poison soon!" Donnie said feeling Raph's forehead.

They picked him up and rushed through the sewers.

"Tell me what happened on the roof and I will spare your life."

The foot ninja pinned up against the wall started to panic. "We got in a fight with the turtles that's all!"

He rolled his eyes, "Obviously! But what was wrong with the Red masked one, Raphael?"

"I don't know, he was sick or something, he was knocked out before we got there." The ninja replied.

The man thought for a moment then smiled. _"So one of them is sick?" _His smile grew bigger.

The foot ninja started to gasp, the man looked at him, forgetting he was there and let go of him.

"You will tell no one of this, agreed?" The foot ninja nodded and ran off into the night.

He walked back into his black surveillance car. "What are we going to do now sir?"

Bishop smiled. "We're going to catch us a turtle."

**BOOM! Shock right there! I try to get the next chapter to y'all soon!**


	5. BOOM!

**I feel awful, my chapters are always really short :-/ but I promise that the next one will be 20ish times longer then this one!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

A loud moan echoed throughout the sewers. "Raph, would you please just stay still? We're trying to help you!" A blue banded turtle scolded.

"If you would just stay home and wait until you got better this wouldn't be happening!" Donnie sneered. "You're on house arrest as soon as we get back!" They were talking to deaf ears, Raph had gone unconscious.

"You guys, this isn't the time." Mikey said, he was supporting Raph's head.

They both rolled their eyes at their little brother, but silently agreed, now was not the time, they needed to get Raph home.

Raph was put cautiously on the couch. Blankets were thrown over him. Leo shook his head at Raph when he saw him start to shake. _"Why can't you just face the fact that you're sick and let us take care of you?"_ Leo already knew the answer to this; Raph was just too stubborn.

Ever since Raph was little he hated having people help him, he always wanted to do it on his own. _"Well sometimes you can't! Sometimes you need to have someone there and you have to face the fact that you can't do it on your own."_ Leo felt something wet hit his hand. He looked down; another drop came, missed his hand and went to his foot. He hadn't noticed, but he was crying.

Leo quickly wiped away the tears. He knelt down next to Raph. He reached out and took Raph's hand, but Raphael took it away with a grunt. "Please Raph, just let me help you."  
Raph's eyes slowly opened, he turned his head to face Leo, and gave him a shaky smile.

"Dude, are you crying?" Raph asked hoarsely, but still snickering.

Leo glared at him while wiping away the new tears.

"Raph you can't go off like that!" Leo started, standing up and gazing down at his younger brother.

Raph groaned. "I'm not really in the mood for a lecture right now." He turned over on his side; he's shell facing his brother.

"We were worried sick! The foot would've gotten you if we didn't get to you when we did!" Leo kept going.

Raph flipped back over and sat up, he did this too quickly and became dizzy and lost his vision for a few seconds. He shook his head. "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't!" Leo was getting pretty irritated. "You need to face the truth Raph, not everyone can do everything on their own!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Maybe not, but I can do plenty on my own just fine."

Raph stood up. "Where are you going?" Leo sneered crossing his arms.

"Out, I can't take it here any longer."

"No you're not!"

"Watch me." Raph glared then turned around and started for the door.

"Raphael, you get back here this instant or I will forcibly tie you down to your bed!"  
Raph froze and snarled. "Let's see you try."

Leo lunged at Raph and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. Raph used his feet and pushed Leo of him and jumped back up. He kicked at him, but Leo easily dodged.

Donnie and Mikey watched from the other room. Donnie got up and went to his two fighting brothers. Mikey could practically see the steam rising off of him. Don rarely ever gets mad, Mikey stayed back, scared but curious at the results.

"That's enough!" Don yelled. The two brothers stopped in mid fight and looked at Donatello. "Raph you will go back to that couch and not get off until I say so." Donnie pointed a finger at the couch.

Raph glared at him, but seeing no other option, stood up and went to the couch. Don sighed, seeing that Raph was going to cooperate, and then turned to Leo.

"What were you thinking? Raph is in no condition to be fighting!"

"What choice did I have, Donnie? Either that or let him leave!" Leo argued.

Donnie turned and left Leo, he went over to Raphael, and he sat down and talked to him. Leo got up and started out of the room, just as the explosion went off.

**Next chapter will hopefully come soon!**


	6. Gone

**BLEEHHHH! I'm done! I finally finished all these stupid projects that were due for school (Like science fair and all that crap)**

**So I decided to finish writing this chapter and I had a really hard time, I haven't written in a little bit so I'm a bit rusty...**

**So this is pretty short and all, but hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**P.s. If you have a story, please update soon! I have been dying for some stories I'm following to update! BUT THEY JUST WONT UPDATE! So if your one of those people, Please update ASAP!**

**I quite talking now.**

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

Bishop smiled as he watched he's men carry the unconscious turtle to the van.

He heard a scream; obviously his troops had been taking down by the three other turtles. _"No matter, that's only a minor setback; we'll just have to move a bit faster now." _

**_EARLIER_**

Leo dived in order to avoid being smashed under ruble that collapsed from the explosion.

He stood up and watched as the smoke faded away. There stood Bishop, smiling broadly. His troops swarming in like flies on a hot summer day.

"How did you…" Leo stammered.

"How did I find your lair?" Teased Bishop, "Simple, really," He held up a small bug that had a smaller video camera attached to its back. "Let these crawl around the sewers long enough, and you'll find what you're looking for."

Leo growled at him. He suddenly felt a heated presence; Raph. He was getting sicker, and yet was expecting to be in the fight. That hot head.

Leo pulled out his Katanas and pointed one at Bishop, "We have home advantage, so I suggest leave."

Bishop looked at him, and then smiled. More armed men came through the huge, still smoking, hole in the wall. "Do you still think you have the advantage, Leonardo?"

Leo glared "Protect Raph."

"PROTECT ME?" Raph snapped, "Like I said before I can take care of myself, Leonardo!"

Leo ignored him, only twitching slightly at hearing his full name.

He held one sword out in front of himself and the other to the side, making it so Raph couldn't get through.

"Leo!" Raph growled.

"What do you want with us anyways, Bishop?" Donnie asked, holding his bo and stepping in front of Raph, who gave him a death glare.

"Yeah, you tried to dissect us that one time," Mikey shuddered, "But after we got away, you kinda gave up and have been trying to kill us whenever we got in your way."

Bishop smirked. "I have my reasons." He turned his head and nodded. A tall man walked out carrying a weapon that looked like a very large tazer.

"Don't let that thing touch you!" Donnie yelled, his eyes widening at the sight of the weapon.

Leo didn't know what it did, but at this moment he didn't care. This man had invaded his home and threatened his family. He was going to pay dearly.

The man took a step closer and a loud groan came from behind Leo. He spun around to see his younger brother falling to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Raph? Are you al…. AHHHHHHHHH!" Leo's scream echoed throughout his own head while everything went black and he fell to the floor; faintly hearing the faint scream of his brother before blacking out.

"LEO!" Raph coughed. Something wasn't right, he was getting weaker; his body starting to feel like led. Everything becoming slower as he crawled over to his brother. "Leo,"Raph slightly shook Leo, feeling too weak to do anything else. "Get up, Leo, come on." He shook him; ready to collapse on Leo to sleep too. Raph shook his head, trying to clear the bright dots that bounced around his vision. "Leo, you have to get up." He felt a tear go down his cheek; ignoring it he weakly shook his brother again. Raph heard a faint moan come from his brother. Leo rolled to his back and faintly opened his eyes. He looked at Raph, who smiled tiredly, and then turned to see his two youngest brothers fighting the man who had tazered him.

Leo sat up and held his head for a minute, "You ok, Raph?"

Raph laughed, "You're the one hurt bro."

Leo stood up a little bit shaky, but shook it off. Raph stayed kneeled on the ground, feeling as if the simply movement of standing would cause him to faint or puke.

"Cheap move, Bishop" Leo spat.

"Anything to move this along faster. When I want something I want it within the instant." He replied smoothly.

"Whatever you want, you can't have it." Leo charged Bishop and swung his sword. Bishop smoothly slid to the side and avoided the attack; he flipped himself and kicked Leo in the plastron. Leo moved but was too slow and still had impact.

The man with the tazer fell and Mikey and Donnie came to Leo's side.

"Mikey, go help Raph, don't let anyone touch him, and make sure he doesn't try to get into the fight." Leo commanded.

Mikey nodded and ran over to his brother who was on his hands and knees growling at the ground.

"You ok, Raph?" Mikey kneeled down next to his brother.

"'m fine" Raph sneered. He started to stand up but gasped and fell back to his knees.

"Don't move," Mikey said trying to keep his voice steady.

Raph grunted in response but did as he was told.

Mikey looked at his older brothers who were fighting and saw Master Splinter fighting alongside them. _"Was he here the whole time, or just come out?"_ Mikey shook his head, not sure. Everything was getting blurry, as he stared at Raph who was shaking while trying to stay on his knees.

A grunt made Mikey turn his head to see the tall man with the tazer starting to stand. Mikey gripped his numb-chucks and starting to spin them, glaring at the man.

"Stay away!" Mikey growled.

The man took his tazer and pointed it at Mikey. Mikey stood up and ran after him, hitting his weapon so it shot at a wall instead.

Mikey heard a scream, only to see his brother getting taken away by agents.

"NO!" Mikey ran back to them but meet with ground instead. He stared blankly at the ground, only to realize someone had tackled him. He squirmed, trying to get free.

"Raph!" He screamed. "LEO!" Mikey turned his head, hopping that his older brother would be able to help.

More men filled the lair. Mikey looked through the ocean of men frantically. But he couldn't find him. He couldn't find Raph. Raphael, his older brother, was gone.

**This is probably pretty bad, but I really don't care right now, I'm to tired right now to care. I'll go back over it later and see how bad it is and fix it if I have too. I just felt bad for making you guys wait so long.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it. Review, read my other stories, blah blah blah.**

**I'm going to bed**

**-Tori**


	7. Did we win?

**Sorry it's so short! Hope you still like it!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

DONNIE'S POV

I slowly sat up and rubbed my aching head. My vision was blurry but I could still make out the fleeing agents running out of our lair. Had we won?

"Do you want the others?" A man asked Bishop.

Bishop dodged another strike given by my oldest brother Leonardo.

"No, I only need one, for now anyways." The man nodded and started out the hole in the wall with the other agents followed by Bishop. Leo sighed and fell to his knees.

I shook my head and looked around, not really paying attention to what they had just said.

I spotted Mikey; he was one the ground crying. A man was running away from him, a smirk on his face.

"Mikey," I crawl over to him. "Hey Mikey, its ok, Leo took care of them. Their all leaving now."

Mikey shook and more tears rolled down his face.

"Hey, shhhh, Mikey its ok?" I said rubbing my hand on his shell trying to comfort him.

He shook his head. Wiping his tears off his face and slowly stood up.

I watched him; he sniffed and shakily started walking towards the hole all the men had just run through.

"Mikey," Leo placed a hand on his shoulder.

I looked over to where Raph was lying down, I had forgotten about him for a moment, and now I grieve that mistake, seeing that he was gone.

"Leo, I have to go save him." Mikey pleaded. I snapped my head back to Leo and Mikey. Mikey was crying trying to get out of Leo's grasp. "They took him Leo! They took Raphael, I couldn't save him!" He sobbed.

Leo's grip loosened at hearing what the orange banded turtle had said. Mikey stumbled and fell to his hands and knees, sobbing "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too, they took him. I have to go save him!" Mikey cried. Leo glanced over to Raph had once been, panic filled his eyes.

I got my senses back and stood up and ran over to my little brother. "Hey Mikey, its ok." I smiled at him, even though on the inside I was screaming and kicking myself for being so foolish.

Mikey shook his head, "No its not! They have Raphie, they took him!"

"I know," I said trying to stay calm, "And we're going to go get him back"

BISHOP'S POV:

_"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating." _I smiled as I examined the turtle's blood sample. The venom was mixing oddly with his blood, different then it would with a humans; but then again, this poison wasn't like any I've ever seen before.

The turtle moaned behind me, but I ignored him. I took a needle, I needed more blood. I walked up to him. His eyes we're fluttering. He was trying to wake up but stay asleep at the same time.

"Well, Raphael," I smirked as his eyes shot open, deciding to fully wake up.

He growled at me and tried to sit up. But I wasn't worried, I had strapped him to a table, plus he was too sick to do anything anyways. He groaned and he shut he's eyes tight. I stuck the needle in his arm, which caused his eyes to squeeze tighter as I drew blood.

"Mind me asking, what poisoned you?" I asked turning back and place the sample on a tray.

He didn't reply; I turned back around to see pain etched onto his face. He tried to move again but only caused himself to lose his breath, he started gasping. I smirked. Whatever poisoned him didn't matter anyways.

All that mattered was that I had my subject, and my tests were about to start.

**Please Review! They keep me writing!**

**Thanks :)**


	8. Trackers

**So sorry it took so long to put the next chapter up! I've had an awful case of writers block! So that's why this is so short and obviously not my best chapter ;p Anyways, R&R!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Mikey groaned as Donnie wrapped his shoulder. After losing track of the van that had taken Raph; they had searched for hours, but finally were forced back down to their lair in the sewers.

"I need to go back out and look for him." Mikey pleaded.

"We can't its broad daylight out there!" Leo sighed. "But Casey and April are still searching and promised to call if they found anything."

"K, I don't want you to fight or train for a couple of weeks at the least, you're shoulder got a pretty nasty blow." Donnie said as he finished bandaging Mikey's shoulder.

"If that guy hadn't tackled and the sat on me…" Mikey mumbled.

"Leo, your turn." Donnie said standing up and waking over to his brother.

"I'm fine." Donnie rolled his eyes, his brothers bothered him sometimes. They would get injured and then be too proud to get help.

Leo held his arm, but the blood still seeped through his fingers and ran down. "Move your hand." Donnie ordered.

Leo did as he was told and blood started to pour out of the gash that was in his arm.

"Yeah, your fine." Donnie said sarcastically while starting to treat the wound with disinfectant.

Leo hissed in pain as the medicine touched his arm, "Ouch Donnie,"

"Sorry," Don replied, starting to wrap the gnaz. Right away the blood seeped through the bandage.

Donatello sighed; he would have to change it in a little bit. "I want you guys to rest; you don't need your injury's getting worse."

"What about you?" Mikey asked. "You're hurt too"

"Not as much as you two." Donnie winced at his own words. He wasn't hurt that bad. He could have stopped the men from taking away his older brother; he could have done something to help. But he didn't.

"I'm going to go to my lab and hope I can get a trace on Raph's Shell-cell." Donnie said

Leo shook his head "That won't take too long." He pointed over to a counter to show Raph's phone.

Donnie's shoulders slumped in defeat. He suddenly perked up. He still had a trace. He ran to his lab and started up his computer.

His brothers followed, wondering what was going through the brother's genius mind.

"What is it Donnie?" Mikey asked; still holding his shoulder.

"When Raph started sneaking off in the middle of the nights I got worried and implanted a tracker in his shell when he was sleeping." Donnie exclaimed. "I forgot I did it because it happened years ago."

Leo and Mikey grinned at each other before turning their gazes back to the computer screen. They waited for it to load and for Donnie to type in some codes.

The mouse turned into a loading circle and spun.

_"Great the spinning circle of doom,"_ Mikey thought while he glared at the screen.

_"No, no, this can't be right; it's a glitch or whatever. That was our only trace"_ Mikey's thought zoomed through his head as his sorrowful face stared at the blank screen.

Bishop smiled as he crushed the small machine between his thumb and forefinger. He had found a tracker in the turtles shell and had destroyed it. He didn't need any interference with the other brothers and their annoying so called rat father.

Raphael groaned as another needle was shoved into his arm and the chemicals were pushed into his body.

He wasn't getting any better with his fever; but this pleased Bishop, he needed the turtle sick for his experiment to work. The turtle would die from the injections and experiments, but once it did he could dissect it and study it.

Bishops smile grew wider as the remaining tracker pieces fell to the ground and he watched Raphael's pain.

"Get me Baxter Stockman." He ordered.

A man with bright blonde hair, blue eyes that were protected behind glasses and a long lab coat nodded. He left the room.

"What is it now?" Baxter complained as the man entered his lab. "I'm working here! A genius mind like mine cannot be interrupted and rushed. I need to have perfection in everything I do." Baxter smiled. "Which I already have and do, but it's difficult with all these interruptions!"

The man rolled his eyes. "Dr. Stockman, you are needed in the other lab."

"What other lab?" Baxter asked suspiciously.

"Raphael's lab" The man said making things clear.

"O!" stockman laughed. "You finally captured him!" He ran to the next room and stared proudly at the turtle. Then his eyes squinted. "What have you done to him so far?" He asked noticing the turtle struggle for breath and paler skin color.

"Just a few injections. He's sick, Dr. Stockman" Bishop replied

Stockman nodded. He smiled slightly at the Dr. part of his name. He loved being called a Dr, it fight him perfectly. Well that, or mad scientist.

"Excellent." He frowned when the turtle started coughing. "What is his condition?"

"He was poisoned." He led Baxter to the poison sample that was under the microscope.

"He wasn't poisoned! He was injected with venom." Baxter corrected. "I would like to study this; I've never seen venom like this before."

Bishop nodded as the Dr left the room and Raph started another coughing fit.

Raph's eyes slowly opened. "Leo?" He asked.

Bishop walked over to him and smiled down at the confused turtle.

Raph closed his eyes. Slipping back into a dreadful sleep. Knowing that the wicked man that leaned over him would haunt his dreams; turning them into nightmares.

**Review and all! Thanks :D**


	9. Spinnig Wheel of Doom

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**DONNIE'S POV**

The screen was really hurting my eyes; but I didn't care, I couldn't care! I had to keep searching; searching for Raph.

I could feel my two brother's presences behind; looking over my shoulder at the computer screen. It had been two days since the men had fled the lair taking Raph with them. Two days since they had found out that the tracker was destroyed.

I furrowed my eye ridges; which would have been eyebrows if I had hair, as I glared at the screen; typing more codes and numbers into the computer.

Leo noticed my tension and set a calming hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find him Donnie, don't worry." He soothed

I felt my anger rising. Worry was the only thing I could do and he was telling me not too. My older hot-headed, sick, brother, was in the hands of the most disturbing guy they knew! And he was telling me not to worry. It ticked me off.

"You're kidding right?" I asked irritated "you're telling me to calm down when my brother is out there in the hands of Bishop?!" I shouted. "Being calm is the only thing I can't be!"

"Don…" He looked at me with his light brown eyes. I felt myself calm down; seeing that he was just being his loving, over protective older brother self. I also saw the sorrow and worry he had in his eyes. He was trying to stay calm and not have a panic attack because Raph was sick and missing. And here I am; telling him not to tell me to calm down, when he wasn't even calm himself; yet he still pulled through. Just like the amazing big brother he was.

"I'm sorry, Leo" He sighed, "I'm just so worried." Worried wasn't even close to what I was feeling; I was sick to my stomach panicked; wanting to cry in a corner and puke until I died.

"We all are." Leo coaxed. I could tell he was feeling the same way as I was.

Mikey was standing slightly behind Leo. Mikey was the worst one of us. Blaming himself for not protecting Raph; for being so careless. We don't blame Mikey, but he won't let himself believe it wasn't his fault. I know you won't have any clarity until Raph was safe and sound and in his arms.

"Mikey, Leo, go get some sleep, I'll keep searching" I coaxed; I didn't need everyone dead tired.

"No." Mikey said, and then went silent again

"Mikey, you rea-" I started

"I said no Donnie" he glared at me, "I'm staying here until we have a clue to where Raph is."

"You won't be any help if you're too tired to do anything!" I snapped

"Well, then lets quick talking and keep searching so I'm not tired when we find a clue." He shot back

I sighed and turned back to my computer.

"Donnie, can't you just look up to where the tracker was last?" Leo asked; shyly.

My eyes widened. How stupid did I get? Don't answer that; because the answer is very stupid. I quickly started typing and clicking; not answering Leo's question. I stared at the screen as the loading bar came up. A circle in the middle of the screen popped up and started spinning. Words underneath it read: _Searching…_

I felt Mikey tense next to me. I could practically hear his thoughts saying; _"The spinning wheel of doom"_

I smiled so big that it hurt; I transferred the information onto the T-phone and started running to the Shell-Razor; before my brothers even got to get a glance at the screen. They quickly followed.

"You are a genius Leo!" I laughed; pushing them into the Van.

"I know, I know," Leo replied "Where is he? Where's my baby brother?" He asked getting serious.

I looked at the phone and felt my face fall a bit. I was happy; we knew where Raph was; but the problem was WHERE Raph was.

"Well?" Mikey asked. "Where is he?"

I looked at my phone a bit longer before finally answering

"He's, how did they get there so fast? They had it planned the whole time; how are we going to get there?"

"DONNIE!" Both Mikey and Leo said at the same time.

I shook my head before looking at them "He's in Texas"

**Texas, woooo, I know, its so original, everyone uses it. But all the other states sounded weird in it. He's in Ohio. DUNDUNDUNNNN! :-/**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it**


	10. I am the Koopa King!

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Raph laughed as he watched the funny shapes dance in front of him.

"STOCKMEN!" Bishop yelled; very irritated.

"STOCKMEN!" Raph mocked; using his best Bishop voice

"I heard you the first time! I'm coming!" Baxter walked through the door looking down at a clipboard. "I'm a very busy man you know!"

"Unicorns riding pineapples." Raph mumbled as he followed something invisible to the two scientists in the room.

"What's his problem?" Baxter asked walking up and staring down at the delusion turtle.

"That's what I wouldn't to know" Bishop growled. "I was doing tests when suddenly he tells me that he has to go save the Princess!"

Stockman laughed slightly. "It's the venom. It's making him," Baxter crossed his eyes. "Crazy!"

"The duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man; put a banana in your ear!" Raph sang, "So I put my hands up and singing my song, you spin my head right round right round! What does the fox say!"

"If you're going to sing; only sing one song." Baxter grumbled

"Your face looks like a kitty!" Raph said; making the last word in his sentence go high pitched; while pointing at Bishop.

"Your face looks like a frog." He retorted.

Raph laughed; trying to sound like an evil villain; and then started drawing in the air with his finger. Baxter watched for a minute until he realized that Bishop was glaring at him. "What?!"

"Fix him!" Bishop gestured to Raphael; who was now telling them he was Bowser.

"I'll eat you all!" He roared. "I'm the Koopa king!"

"Ok, ok, but that means I'll have to give him an antidote, which will heal him." He stated

"Then just put him on a sedative!" Bishop growled. He couldn't have the turtle heal; he needed it sick for his experiment; and then to let it die so he could dissect it.

"There's 'blue's clues' and 'Tarzan' and 'Digemon' and 'The DoodleBops', and 'ghost busters'…." Raph rambled on and on; not looking at anything but the ceiling.

"A sedative would be nice; but he might be crazier when he wakes up." The Dr. warned.

"BAH HUMBUG! Christmas is for bubs like you!" Raph said sneering at Bishop and Stockman

"I'll take that chance." Bishop growled.

"Bill Nye the science guy! Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill" Raph said; his voice getting deeper with each word.

Baxter walked over and placed the sedative in Raphael's arm.

"Ouch! Stupid Rabbit! You can't have my Lucky charms!" Raph said sticking out his tongue. His eyes started getting droopier. "We have to go to sleep now," He told them, "Or Santa won't come." He finished before finally falling asleep.

"That was pure torture." Bishop Grumbled.

"It wasn't THAT bad!" Baxter concluded.

"You should have seen him before I called you in." He paused. "How long until the sedative wears off?"

"About 8…10 hours." Baxter shrugged then left the room.

* * *

"About 8…10 hours" Donnie said; he was sitting in the passenger seat while Leo drove and Mikey complained in the back.

"10 HOURS!" Mikey yelled, "We've already been on the road for 10 hours!" After they had figured out where Raph was; they explained to their Sensei the situation, and then packed for the trip; bringing food, water, blankets, and entertainment. Which sadly the entertainment that they had wasn't good enough because Mikey was already bored.

"It hasn't been that long." Leo assured him

"9 hours then," Mikey grumbled, "I'm hungry"

"There are fruit snacks in the back." Donnie said glancing back.

Mikey groaned but didn't go to the back; he stayed in his seat and twiddled with his fingers. "I bet Raph's hungry." He mumbled.

Leo tensed for a moment; Mikey wasn't being a big help to relieve his worry. He was right though. He bet that they hadn't even given him water since he was there. This was all the more reason to hurry. Leo pushed slightly harder on the gas pedal; making the van go faster.

_"Hang in there Raph; were coming."_ He thought; keeping his eyes on the road. _"You have to stay strong until we get there though."_

Donnie noticed Leo's tension and turned around and glared at Mikey "Raph will be fine; we're going to bring him home." He turned back around. "Try to get some sleep Mikey, time will go by faster that way." Mikey nodded slightly.

Donnie was freaking out on the inside. His older hot-headed brother still had poison in him and was getting sicker. He clenched onto his laptop as they went over a bump; so it wouldn't go flying. _"Just hand in their Raph; we'll be there soon."_

Mikey pulled his knees up and tucked his head into them. Donnie had told him to sleep; but that was the last thing he could think to do. _"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Raph." _Mikey thought. _"I know you would say you didn't need or want to be protected; that you could take care of yourself. But this time was different. You were sick and in pain; you ARE sick and in pain, and I was in charge of making sure you were safe. I'm sorry I failed."_ Mikey felt tears form in his eyes and he tucked his head deeper into his knees as the tears fell so his brothers wouldn't see them.

_"I won't fail again though, Raphie-boy" _Mikey promised. _"We're coming."_

* * *

**I don't own any of the songs of cereals or shows or anything that was mentioned in this story**

**But I do own the plot**

**I had a really fun time writing this one! Hope you guys liked reading it! **


	11. Mr Carter

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"And there goes another tree, and another tree, and another tree; opp, there's a dead squirrel. ROAD KILL!" Mikey yelled as he pressed his face against the window. "I bet that squirrel had a family; but know it doesn't matter because he DEAD!" Mikey said not taking his face of the window.

"Mikey, please be quite." Leo pleaded from the front seat.

"But I'm BORED!" Mikey complained.

"Ok, let's play a game" Donnie turned around

"What game can we play in the car?" Mikey asked.

"The quiet game, now be quiet!" Donnie looked back towards the map

Mikey groaned but shut his mouth.

"Where are we now Don?" Leo asked

Donnie sighed, "Arkansas." He looked around; they were surrounded by nothing; just desert sand. The wind was blowing making the sand blow and make small dust devils. They still had a long way to go; but every moment they continued was a moment closer to Raph.

"We'll drive until we find a good place to stop; then rest there for the night." When Leo says a good place to stop; he means a good parking lot or a forest where they can hide in the trees until daybreak.

"Why don't we just drive through the night?" Mikey asked, "We'll get to Raph sooner."

Leo sighed; he wanted so badly to keep driving and get to Raph sooner; but he didn't trust himself to stay up at the wheel that long; nor did he want his tried brothers to take a turn.

"We all need to rest." Leo claimed.

"I can drive if you need me too." Donnie said; understanding his brother's thoughts.

Leo moaned; he knew that this was not a fight he was going to win. "Fine; I'll drive for a couple of more hours, and then we'll switch, but if you get even the tiniest but tired; we're pulling over."

Donnie nodded with agreement.

Mikey smiled at his brothers and leaned back into his chair. Boredom starting to take over again.

"100 cartons of milk on the wall, 100 cartons of milk, take one down pass it around, chug it and chug it until the milk runs out! 99 cartons of milk on the wall…" Mikey sang

Leo groaned and leaned forward; trying to focus on the road. Suddenly Donnie started to sing too.

"97 cartons of milk on the wall, 97 cartons of milk!..." Leo glared at him; Donnie only shrugged.

He couldn't help but smile at his little brothers; and soon all three were singing.

"86 cartons of milk on the wall, 86 cartons of milk, take on down pass it around; chug it and chug it until the milk runs out!"

* * *

'Everything is bigger in Texas'! Or that's how the saying goes anyways. The saying is wrong; because take one glance at Braxton and you would think he was 10. He's short for his age and has been reminded of it every day.

Braxton reached up for a book on one of the shelves in the library.

"Need some help with that Braxton?" A boy snickered behind him.

"Just cause I'm short, doesn't mean I can't reach things." Braxton said; grabbing the book and turning around.

The boy smirked. He was tall for his age, jock, blue eyes blonde 'boy-flip' hair; things girls would fall for. Braxton had blonde hair and blue eyes too; he apparently just couldn't pull it off like Luke could.

"Wanna bet?" Luke asked; grabbing Braxton's book and holding it over his head.

"Come on! I have to go; give it back." He stretched trying to grab the book.

Luke laughed as Braxton resorted to jumping to try and grab his book.

A hand came up and snatched the book. Luke looked startled and turned around to glare at the person who had done so.

"You will not pick on Braxton" The man said. "If I catch you again; you'll be seeing a suspension in your future."

Luke looked startled. "Yes Mr. Carter" he gulped. He turned and rushed out of the library.

"Thank you, Mr. Carter." Braxton said; taking back his book. Mr. Carter was one of the oldest teachers in the school. He taught math and was one of the favorites. He would always get into kids conversations and make a joke about everything. He was pretty awesome for an old geezer.

"You shouldn't let him pick on you."He said; re-buttoning one of the buttons on his plaid shirt that had come lose.

"I don't let him; it just happens" Braxton said. Mr. Carter cocked one of his eyebrows; his forehead wrinkling slightly with the motion.

"I see; well then maybe I should stay here and guard you." Mr. Cater laughed as he blocked Braxton's way. Braxton laughed along with him. Everything was a joke to Mr. Carter. Braxton was only a couple of inches shorter the math teacher; he looked over Mr. Carter's shoulder to make sure no one was noticing the incident.

Braxton quickly went back behind the teacher and started blushing. Two girls laughed as they watched Mr. Cater joke around.

One with long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; next to her was another girl with long, but shorter then her friends, bright blonde hair, and bluish greenish eyes, but with more green.

_"Why did she have to see me?!"_ Braxton thought blushing harder.

"Come along now, Braxton, I'll take you out." Mr. Cater said. He linked elbows with Braxton and started to escort Braxton out of the library. The girls started giggling louder at the sight.

"See ya Braxton" the one with blonde hair said; still laughing.

"Bye, Nicole."

* * *

Braxton walked home; trying to come up with a plan to get back at Mr. Cater in class tomorrow.

He walked through the front door; the wreath hitting the door when he closed it.

"I'M HOME!" He hollered.

"We are in the kitchen," His mom called.

_"We? Dad's home!"_ Braxton rushed into the kitchen and beamed when he saw his father.

"Hey dad!" Braxton said happily; he hugged his mother before slipping off his backpack and setting it on one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Hey kid-o, how was school" He asked

"Fine," Braxton said. "How was work?"

"Fascinating." He dad; the scientific look growing in his blue bright eyes that were protected by his glasses.

"What'd you do?" His wife asked.

He stroked a hand in his blonde hair; he took off his lab coat and set it on a special hook before answering. "My boss has discovered a new species off animal!" He told; only telling half the truth.

"That's amazing!" Braxton said excitedly. "What kind of species."

His dad thought for a minute. _"Should I tell them? They are my family, they can't do any damage if they know."_

"You can't tell anyone about it" He warned

Braxton and his mom nodded; getting more excited

"It's a giant turtle"


	12. Left-over lasangna

**Please forgive shortness! I just didn't know how to do this chapter! But I already have most of the next chapter and I'm hoping to finish typing it tonight. If you guys are lucky, I'll finish revising tonight to and I'll be able to post it!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Braxton kicked a pebble as he walked from school. His dad hadn't come hadn't come home since he had told them about the specimen they had found. It had been about four days and Braxton wasn't really the one to have patience.

He opened his house door. He walked into the kitchen only to find his mother crying.

She looked up at the noise and quickly wiped away the tears. "Oh, your home early. How was school?"

"What's wrong?"He got straight to the point, ignoring her question that he would have lied to anyways.

A couple more tears went down her cheeks "It's nothing." She lied.

Braxton sighed; he didn't need an answer, for he already knew what it was; she missed Dad.

"Want me to head over there? I'll bring him lunch" He asked; going to the fridge. "I'll give him the left over lasagna, he always did love that stuff."

His mother giggled slightly before nodding. "Be home soon, ok?" She coaxed, "Try to get him to come home too" Braxton smiled, grabbed the container that held the lasagna from last night's dinner, and left.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Donnie?" Leo asked as he watched the small boy head into the vacant looking building.

"As sure as I can be." He answered; also watching the boy.

"Well, let's get going!" Mikey urged, "I don't want Raph to spend another second in there!"

The turtles stalked towards a nearby window and crawled through.

_"We're not leaving without Raph"_ Leo promised. Little did he know; that was a promise he would have to break.

**Reviews are nice? yes/no? anyways Hope you guys liked it :)**


	13. Merry Flopingtop

**I got it in for you guys tonight! Whoo whoo!**

**Anyways, Hope you guys like it and all! Review :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**BRAXTON'S POV**

I only remember being here one other time; and that was when I was way little. We had come here because my dad needed help carrying home some boxes. I remembered being terrified of the place; being six didn't help as my imagination took a turn and made me more afraid. Now here I am again, at the age of 17, roaming the white hallways again, with a bag of cold lasagna, and I'm still terrified. The place smells like a hospital; except with more chemicals, plastic, and blood.

_"Ugh! What door is it?"_ There are so many doors in this place. I peeped into a window and quickly regretted it when I saw a brain and other organs floating around in jars.

_"Why does dad have to be a scientist? Can't he be something less disgusting? Like a construction worker or a basketball player even?"_

"I want my zebra to speak Portuguese so I can speak German and make him all confused!" A voice sounded from a nearby door.

_"You want your zebra to do what?" _I let my curiosity get the best of me as I peeked through the window on the door that I believe the voice had come from.

A tall man with black hair and a large lab coat like my dad's stood in front of a table; blocking whatever was on it; and mixing chemicals. His face scrunched up and a slight growl escaped his lips as the person continued to talk.

"Hey, hey Bishop! Your hair! Let me touch it." The voice said; it was getting weaker and a couching fit started shortly after its odd sentence.

A door on the other side of the room opened and I watched my dad walk in. I smiled and was about to open the door when suddenly the black haired man left to go talk with my father and I got to see what was on the table.

It was the giant turtle.

I gasped; it was an excited gasp though. This is way to cool! Its amber eyes were fluttering as it tried to stay awake. It had many scars on it very pale green skin.

"The IHOP menu is the worst book in the world." He sighed weakly; his eyes fully sliding shut. I stumbled back. _"It talked; it actually talked! Way didn't dad tell me it talked! And it's not a giant turtle; it's a flipping human sized turtle!" _I had to get a closer look at this thing. I put my hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door.

"Dad?" I called out; he and the 'Bishop' guy quickly turned around.

"Braxton?!" He stared shocked at me, "What are you doing here?" He asked, kind of nervously. He glanced at the other man, then the turtle, then back at me.

"I brought you some lunch." I held up the bag. "Mom also wants you home."

"Is this yours?" The man asked my father as if I was a possession not a person.

"Yes, this is my son Braxton." I smiled politely and then turned back to my Father.

"Where did you find him?" I asked walking over to examine the turtle. I felt the man named Bishop's glare pierce into my back.

"Merry flopingtop." It mumbled

"And what's wrong with it?" I asked turning back around. I glanced at the man as he pushed a couple of buttons, and then back to my dad.

"Braxton, you need to go home." He warned

"No, no, it's ok, he can stay here." My dad seemed panicked at this sentence. Two men entered the room and grabbed for my arms, but I ducked and ran to the other side of the table the turtle was on.

"Hey kid," He mumbled, "Cut me lose." I stared at the thing, a minute ago it was all delusional, and now it seemed like a lost prisoner who just wanted to be free, it coughed. "Quickly, all the lava monsters are coming." Ok it was back.

I had no other plan. "Don't touch me, or," I paused, thinking if this was really worth it; that's was until I saw the tazer, then I knew it was. "Or I'll cut him loose."

"Braxton, just go with them, they're not going hurt you. We'll go home tonight ok?" Bishop's eyes told me that what my father had just said wasn't true.

One of the men took a step forward and I panicked. I grabbed the leather that held the turtle to the table and unhooked it. The giant turtle felt the release and opened his eyes. He looked at me with pleading sick eyes.

I suddenly felt guilty for it.

He sat up and Bishop glared at me; he looked like he was about to charge when suddenly the door was pushed open with a giant slam.

There stood three more turtles.

* * *

**LEO'S POV**

We walked down the white hallways. It was quiet and so far we hadn't run into anybody. So far.

Mikey made a sudden gagging noise and run to catch up with us. "Dudes," He looked as if he really wanted to puke. "I didn't know a brain looked so disgusting." I rolled my eyes and continued to stealthy walked my way down the hall.

"Braxton, just go with them," I felt my ears strain to hear the muffled sound. "They're not going to hurt you. We'll go home tonight, ok?" I furrowed my eye ridges and stalked my way over to the noise. I peered inside the window. My two brothers trying to look over my shoulder.

There were about five people in the room; but the thing that caught my eye was the young, terrified looking boy, that stood next to my little brother. Rage coursed through me as I watched Raph. He looked sicker than he did before. His skin was so pale, his eyes were closed, and he took long deep breaths before slowly letting them out; like it hurt him by doing so.

And besides that, he was cut up and hurt. Small needle sized wholes covered his body; obviously where Bishop had experimented on him.

The boy suddenly ripped off the straps that held down my brother, his eyes opened and he painfully sat up. That was it. I couldn't watch any more. We needed to act.

I pushed open the door while drawing my katanas. Glaring at everyone. My two youngest brothers followed suit.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would show up" Bishop smirked. I glanced quickly at the shocked boy and my brother. Raph didn't seem to be fully awake and stared with a glazed look at his feet.

_"Hopefully he won't remember too much of being with Bishop"_ I turned back to the man and fixed my scowl back onto my face. "You shouldn't have messed with my family." I warned; pointing one of my swords at him threatening.

I kept noticing Donnie glance at Raphael. He's doctor mood had obviously grown very concerned at the injuries, but also the brother part of him was just glad to see him again.

Glad to see him alive.

Mikey was the first one to try and strike Bishop. He was furious that he had taken Raph from us; but I didn't think he was this bad! Me and Donnie quickly joined the fight.

Bishop is a good fighter. Actually let me rephrase that, he's a great fighter! Me and my brothers always have a hard time fighting him as he dodges our attacks and lands his own. We usually have to flee or wait till he does.

Today is one of those days. I want Raphael to get home as soon as possible. We're fleeing.

I glance in Raph's direction after blocking a blow from Bishop; I was about to run and grab him, but there was a problem.

Raphael was gone.

* * *

**So Raph was still delusional, but not as bad. I kind of wanted to have it seem like he's getting worse and isn't as bad as he was before because he's more or less... dying.**

**You all know how venom is!**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Man I'm tired. Sorry if its not good! Review and let me know what you though of it!**

**-Tori**


End file.
